Life With The Marauders!
by Lynsey Potter
Summary: The InFamous Marauders go to Hogwarts with their parents left at home hoping thier kids will be less insane-But trouble seems to be following the Marauders everywhere!
1. Penguins and Other Nonsense of Sirius

A/N-I've decided to write this now because I have writers block to my other story. So...yah oh btw Lils is gunna be a pureblood  
  
  
Disclaimer-Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Petunia Evans belong to JKR. Karve and Orion Black, Alyssa and Edward Potter, Rose and William Evans, Sarah and John Lupin; Lily's, James', Sirius and Remus' rooms; Magic~Veiw and the story and its plot belong to me. The quote "Ding Dong Day" belongs to one of my friends.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Maraurders~*~Year One  
  
Part One  
  
  
Lily Evans was asleep in her bedroom when she heard a shout from next door.  
  
  
"Hey LI! Plan ready?" called James Potter grinning and waited unpatiently for her reply.  
  
  
This got Lily straight out of bed, She clumsily walked to the window and screamed back, "All ready! You ready Si?"  
  
  
At Sirius' house he came to his window and screamed "YES!!!! YOU READY RE??!?!"  
  
  
Remus Lupin went to his window and said, "Geez! No need to shout so loud! All in check!"  
  
  
"Good!" said Li. "Now do you guys wanna come over for breakfast?"  
  
  
"Sure!" they all answered back.  
  
  
At the Evanses Li was changing into her green shorts and black shirt. After she layed on her bright yellow and pink bed and looked at her blue walls, she grinned to herself as she remembered how her sister flipped when she told them that this was how she wanted room...  
  
  
(*)Flashback(*)  
  
  
"Mummy, daddy?" asked a 6 year old Li  
  
  
"Yes honey?"  
  
  
"I want my walls blue, my bed pink and yellow and my carpet green!" she grinned  
  
  
Her older sister Petunia walked into the room at exact moment and flipped when she heard her   
little sisters words  
  
  
"But it won't match and it'll be too loud!" Petunia wailed  
  
  
"How can walls, carpets and beds make noise though?" asked a very confused Li  
  
  
"Well I don't see why you can't have your room those colors." said Rose Evans. "It may be too bright and loud but it certinaly isn't a bad match"  
  
  
"Yay!!!"  
  
  
(*)End Flashback(*)  
  
  
She opened her eyes the second James, Sirius and Remus had barged in.  
  
  
"Don't you guys know how to knock?"  
  
  
"Nope!" grinned Sirius  
  
  
"Well what are we waiting for?" asked James. "Lets go get some food!"  
  
  
"FOOD!!!!!!!!" screamed Lily and Sirius. "I totally forgot about breakfast!!!"  
  
  
Lily and Sirius pushed past everyone and ran down the stairs with James and Remus behind them.  
  
  
"Good morning you four!" grinned Rose Evans. "Hungry are you?"  
  
  
"Starving!!!" said Sirius  
  
  
"Well here you are" Rose layed the breakfast down on the table. "Eat up! Your Hogwartts letters should be arriving today so we can go to Diagon Alley today if your letters get here on time."  
  
  
And right on cue an owl flew in with 4 letters! They were all actually screaming with joy and the screams were heard all over Magic~Veiw Village. And then some other screams were heard:  
  
  
"JAMES EDWARD POTTER!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT THE EVANSES!?!? DO YOU WANT ME TO BAN YOUR PRANKS FOREVER?!?!?!??!"  
  
  
James gulped and Remus knew what was next.  
  
  
"REMUS LUPIN!! DO YOU WANT ME TO NOT LET YOU GO TO HOGWARTS?? GOING TO SUNSHINES DAISEIS BUTTER MELLOW WITHOUT PERMISSION!"  
  
Remus looked scared and Sirius, Lily and James held their breaths now because Kareena Black had the worst temper after Lily's mother.  
  
  
"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!!! THIS IS THE LAST STRAW YOU ARENT ALLOWED ANYTHING TO EAT FOR THE WHOLE DAY!!! AT LEAST ASK IF YOU CAN GO TO SUNSHINE DAISIES BUTTER MELLOW IF YOU WANNA EAT FOR THE WHOLE DAY!! IF THIS KEEPS UP I'M GOING BAN YOUR PRANKS UNTIL I DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
Everyone in Magic~Veiw jumped when the heard the famous temper of Kareena Black blow the top once again.  
  
  
Kareena and Orion Black, Alyssa and Edward Potter and Sarah and John Lupin came storming in to the Evanses, the woman looking mad and their husbands grinning.  
  
  
"Hey Will! Long time no see eh?" grinned Orion  
  
  
"Oh hi Rose." said Alyssa  
  
  
"We were just trying to find our kids." explained Kareena  
  
  
"Yes I know I er heard you guys screaming and shattering my dishes" Rose looked pointedly at Kareena.  
  
  
"Oh-er sorry about that." she replied  
  
  
"Quite alright"  
  
  
"Now where are those kids?"  
  
  
"There were right here a minute ago..." said Sarah  
  
  
The kids ran into the basement through the secret passage way to James' house.  
  
  
"Well that was a close one!" panted Sirius  
  
  
"Totally!" agreed Lily  
  
  
"DUH!" said Remus  
  
  
"Ditto for that one!" nodded James  
  
  
"Hey James did ya get your walls painted yet?"  
  
  
"Ya my walls are a wild wacky green as they called it, my carpet and ceiling matches and my bed is now blue!"  
  
  
"Cool" said Lily, "What about you two?"  
  
  
Sirius spoke up first, "Well my walls, carpet, desk, ceiling, bed, dresser, clock, closet and window are all rainbow colors!!"   
  
  
"My walls are yellow, my bed white, ceiling a light blue, my carpets and light green and my desk and dresser are white" Remus grinned  
  
  
"Its offial that Sirius room is the weirdest, then Li's, then mine then Remus" said James  
  
  
"HEY!" said Sirius. "I'm not ithat/i weird am I?"   
  
  
"Yes you are Si" grinnned Lily   
  
  
"Am not"  
  
  
"Are so"  
  
  
"Am not"  
  
  
"Are so"  
  
  
"Am not"  
  
  
"Are so"  
  
  
"Am not"  
  
  
"Are so"  
  
  
"Am not"  
  
  
"ARE SO!" everyone screamed this time  
  
  
Sirius just pouted while everyone laughed until they heard the passage door open.  
  
  
"Uh oh" gulped Sirius  
  
  
"Double uh oh" agreed Lily  
  
  
"Triple uh oh" James put in  
  
  
"Four times the uh oh" Remus grinned as they all got up and ran through the passage way, out of James yard, down to downtown and to the other side of Magic~Veiw village all in 2 hours non stop.  
  
  
"Well NOW we're gunna be safe" grinned Sirius  
  
  
"Think again" Lily replied  
  
  
Sirius, James and Remus turned around, grabbed Lily and ran back to their houses and each ran to their own room, changed into their pajama's and pretended they were asleep.  
  
  
Rose, William, Kareena, Orion, Sarah and John gave up and apparated home.  
  
  
A few weeks later Lily, Sirius, Remus and James met in Lily's room to think of new pranks.  
  
  
"Ah the colors! The colors! They're hurting my eyes!! Lily are you trying to make us go blind?" Remus shreiked  
  
  
"Speak for yourself Re" grinned Sirius  
  
  
"Yah the colors have been here for six-no five-no six-no five-no six-no FIVE years" James agreed  
  
  
"You really need to get used to them soon Re cuz soon most of our pranks will be planned here or at Si's house." Lily finished.  
  
  
"Well then what should we do for Petunia today...." James thought  
  
  
"We need to stock up on the dung bombs first," Sirius was saying, "the stink pellets, the screeching spiders, the invisible paint, the sugar paint, choco paint let, and like WAY more."  
  
  
"Totally" Lily agreed  
  
  
"Why don't we use the invisible paint on Petty's door so she'll go bye-bye." Remus said  
  
  
"Ding dong day" Sirius agreed  
  
  
"Lets go to Diagon Alley to stock up on pranks" James decided  
  
  
"Ding dong day" Sirius said  
  
  
They all ran out of Lily's room and downstairs. Everyone was running and Sirius was looking out of it.  
  
  
"Si? You okay?" Lily asked  
  
  
Sirius brightened at this and said, "Ding dong day"  
  
  
"Sirius? Has your head gone on a vacation to Canada or what?" James wondered  
  
  
"Ding dong day?"  
  
  
"Whats up Srius?" Remus asked  
  
  
"Ding dong day"  
  
  
"SHUT UP"   
  
  
"Ding Dong Day"  
  
  
"THATS IT!!" Lily screamed. She grabbed Sirius by his hair and dragged him to Kareena and Orion Black who were chatting with the other parents.  
  
  
"Lily whats wrong?" asked Karve  
  
  
"This idiots mind has gone on a permanant vaction to live with the penguins in the south pole." James grinned  
  
  
"Lily let go of him" William Evans said  
  
  
"No"  
  
  
"Lily"  
  
  
"No"  
  
  
"LILY ROSE EVANS!!!! LET GO OF SIRIUS RIGHT NOW OR YOU WILL HAVE TO SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lily's mother Rose screamed  
  
  
Lily finally let him go.  
  
  
"Oh Sirius where did your mind go this time" Karve moaned  
  
  
"It went on a permanant vacation to live with the penguins in the south pole." Lily explained  
  
  
"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!!!! GET OUT OF THE SOUTH POLE AND LEAVE THE PENGUINS ALONE" screamed Alyssa Potter  
  
  
"Uh what?" Sirius got up and scratched his head. "Am I at Li's house?"   
  
  
"No, you're in the south pole permanently visiting the penguins" James grinned. "Yes of course you're at Li's house you idiot"  
  
  
Sirius looked confused, "What penguins?"  
  
  
"Arrgh!!" Karve grubmbled. "Have you ever heard of being sarcastic??"  
  
  
"Apparently, he hasn't" Remus said  
  
  
"Thank you for saying that captain obvious" grumbled Sarah (Lupin)  
  
  
"Huh?" asked Sirius rather stupidly  
  
  
"Okay thats it Sirius!! We've ALL been trying to take you back from Antarctica but sadly I don't think it worked!" Karve said  
  
  
"Ahh leave the poor boy alone Pumpkin Kavrer! He'll only be eleven once" grinned Edward  
  
  
Karve glared at James' dad. Partly cause of leaving her son alone and partly because of that STUPID nickname he came up with in their 1st year for her.  
  
  
"Anyways mom can we go to Diagon Alley?" asked Lily  
  
  
"Sure dears" Rose said  
  
  
"Aunt Rose! Do we look like deers to you?" asked Remus impatiently  
  
  
"Yes dears know go to Diagon Alley" she said distractedly. Then her face lit up! "Oh that rreminds me kids! Here are your Hogwarts letters. NO go and shop for your stuff dears."  
  
  
"Aunt Rose! We aren't deers." James replied  
  
  
"Ya ya whatever dears" she said impatiently. "Now GO before I hit you with an orange"  
  
  
Lily, Sirius, Remus, James, William, Alyssa, Edward, Karve, Orion, Sarah and John looked at Rose with bewildered expressions on their faces.  
  
  
"Must be that time again." Sarah shook her head sadly as her light brown hair bounced around  
  
  
"You mean that time of the MONTH" corrected John  
  
  
"Whatever happened to her hitting people with her hair?" wondered Orion  
  
  
They all cracked up as they remmembered one of their enemies Stuey Snape who had gotton hit with Rose's long knee length hair numerous amounts of time.  
  
  
They didn't notice that Lily, James, Sirius and Remus had left.  
  
  
It was September 1st and the group were going to Kings Croos with their parents. It was rather annoying when all Sirius would say was  
  
  
"Ding Dong Day"   
  
  
"Why don't you say somethin else you bum" Lily grumbled  
  
  
"Ding Dong Day" Si grinned  
  
  
"Say somethin else! PLEASE! ANYTHING ELSE!!"James pleaded  
  
  
"Ding Dong Day"  
  
  
"PLEASE?" asked Remus  
  
  
"Ding Dong Day"  
  
  
  
All the adults and marauders (they decided their new name in diagon alley) turned to look at Sirius and screamed at the same time "SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
"Why should I?"   
  
  
"If you don't I'll starve you..." Karve warned  
  
  
"Fine." Sirius slumped down in his saet. "But Mom?"  
  
  
"Yes Si?"  
  
  
Sirius started grinning, "ding dong day"  
  
  
"SIRIUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
_________  
  
  
They had just reached Kings Cross and Sirius was beeing told off by his mother.  
  
  
"....and when you come back for the Christmas holidays you'll get NO food for a whole day"  
  
  
"Amazing what acting like Big Ben can do" James whispered to Lily  
  
  
"Yeah. It's HAZORDOUS to your health especially if Aunt Karve is your mother" Lily whispered back.  
  
  
"Totally" Remus agreed.  
  
  
Sirius came back to them and grinned, "ding dong day"  
  
  
"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lily screeched.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N-Well this is it. I can't write moe cuz I have homework and I have to get ready for a VERY special day tomorrow. It is our class secret so I can't tell you yet incase one of my friends that aren't in my class are reading this and then they will know the secret. I'll tell on my next update though. 


	2. The Adventure on the Train

A/N-Was the last chapter okay? I hope so. Anyways, here is more for you guys!  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer-I own what I own, You own what you own and JKR owns what she owns.  
  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Marauders~*~Year One  
  
  
  
By Ashlynn  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily, Sirius, James and Remus had found a compartment and began to talk about Hogwarts. And pranks of course.  
  
  
"Dad said there are GAZILLIONS of secret passage ways around the school"  
  
  
"Good. My mum said that there are some secret rooms as well."  
  
  
"Maybe we can use one for our secret hideout!!"  
  
  
"Duh"  
  
  
"How do we get sorted, I wonder"  
  
  
"Theres always a first time for everything" Remus whispered to James and Lily  
  
  
"No really I'm serious" Sirius stated.  
  
  
"We KNOW you're Sirius. We aren't STUPID you know"  
  
  
"Then tell me how we get sorted Wolf-boy" Sirius shot back  
  
  
Wolf-boy (aka Remus) looked at James for help who was looking scared so Lily just spoke up.  
  
  
"Really boys all you have to do is put on a hat" she laughed.  
  
  
So for two hours straight all the boys muttered was getting their parents back for freaking them out.  
  
  
"Anybody want to eat somethin?" asked Lily  
  
  
"FOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Sirius as he lunged, but then James and Remus threw him back and he got flung to Timbukto(sp?) where he ate SO much that the pig got sent all the way to Canada which was a rich country and he went around asking girls out all day and finally gettin tired and got flown to Austrailia, where he didn't do much except for the fact that the British hated the Austrailians they figured he didn't know much history because the Austrailian didn't hate British, they had hated Austrians (a/n I don't know any history so I'm making it up sorry to both countries) but neither countries decided to fight with war and-oh never mind this is about Sirius right so it dosen't matter what happened -and anyways then he got flung out of Austrailia across the world and back into the Hogwarts compartment where the crazy adventure had begun. (A/N-lol! sorry I just HAD to put that in the story somewhere)  
  
  
"So, what did I miss?" asked Sirius.  
  
  
"Well you missed the food cart lady, a bunch of snacks, the food I brought, we decided to have picnic with some other first years and all of our food is gone now so...yah" Remus explained to him.  
  
  
"You ATE without ME???????" Sirius shreiked  
  
  
"Uh.....ya." Said Lily, "where did YOU go?"  
  
  
"I got sent too Timbuckto and the got flung to Canada who's peoples kicked me to Austrailia and I thought the British hated the Austrailians but it was really the AUSTRIANS who they were enemies with and they got annoyed at me so I got flung back to this room" he finished in one breath. "What?"  
  
  
Lily, James and Remus were staring at him like he was from another planet (namely Saturn).  
  
  
"You're weird you know that?"  
  
  
"And proud of it Mr. Potter" Sirius replied  
  
  
"Umm...can I sit here?" asked a voice from the door.  
  
  
They marauders all turned around and said, "Yah sure come on in."  
  
  
The girl walked in and sat down next to Lily. "I'm Pooja" She had black hair soft brown eyes.  
  
  
"I'm Lily Evans"  
  
  
"James Potter"  
  
  
"Remus Lupin"  
  
  
"The Black m'lady. Sirius Black. The only hot guy on this train, the one with the best looksand the one with the charming personality."  
  
  
Lily walked to Sirius and lightly pushed him back to his seat. "I think she gets the idea now"  
  
  
Pooja turned to Lily. "Why such a small push?" she asked  
  
  
James spoke for her. "If Li had given him a GIGANTIC push he would have a trip around the whole world for tenth time since summer began!"  
  
  
Pooja looked confused "what?"  
  
  
Sirius said, "Just before you got here,I got sent too Timbuckto and the got flung to Canada who's peoples kicked me to Austrailia and I thought the British hated the Austrailians but it was really the AUSTRIANS who they were enemies with and they got annoyed at me so I got flung back to this room" he finished in one breath once again. "What?"   
  
  
"You are weird Sirius Black." grinned Pooja  
  
  
  
"And proud of it!" he grinned  
  
  
"So Pooja-" Lily began  
  
  
"Call me Pooj" she said.  
  
  
"Okay Pooj, are you new to England?" asked Lily  
  
  
"Actually I moved here 5 years ago I can fake an accent" she said  
  
  
"Ohh"   
  
  
"But my parents wanted to move somewhere else out of Wales so we're moving to London tomorrow."   
  
  
"Oh cool! We live in London too! Magical or Muggle London?"  
  
  
"Magical"  
  
  
"Which street?" asked Lily  
  
  
"Ummm...what was it........oh yes! Magic~View"  
  
  
"REALLY?!?? We live there too!" Lily screamed  
  
  
"Really? No way!" Pooj screamed.  
  
  
"You'll be living in the head of our 5 house cul-de-sac!"  
  
  
"Whats the cul-de-sac like?"  
  
  
"Well in the middle of the cul-de-sac theres this HUGE fountian with a pool where you can go swimming and the backyards are AMAZINGLY large"  
  
  
"And the houses?" asked Pooj  
  
  
"Like mansions!" Lily said  
  
  
"So who is gunna be my next door neighbour out of you four?" asked Pooj  
  
  
"I'll be living on your right and Sirius will be living on your left. James lives on my right and Remus on Sirius' left."  
  
  
"Well I can't wait for summer then!" excliamed Pooj  
  
  
"We're allowed to go home for Chritmas too!" Lily said  
  
  
"I'm so glad mum and dad HATED Wales!" said Pooj "Too tell you the truth it SUCKED!"  
  
  
"Well you're not in Wales anymore Pooj!" Lily said warmly  
  
  
"Well lets see what the boys are up too" Pooj thought aloud  
  
  
"Okay" said Lily and she was about to speak to the boys and found thay they had been sleeping for the past hour.  
  
  
"Well I guess we could wake them up" Pooj said  
  
  
"Si and Re will be okay to wake up but we'll have to leave James cause he'll never wake up. Last Christmas he woke up at 12:30 in the afternoon!"  
  
  
"Really?"  
  
  
"Really!"  
  
  
"Oy Sirius! Remus! Wake up!" Lily said  
  
  
They didn't budge the slightest bit.  
  
  
"I've got an idea Lily." said Pooj, "Do those two love sugar?"  
  
  
"More than you can imagine" was the reply  
  
  
"Okay. Sirius, Remus, theres a whole pot full of sugar waiting to be eaten by you" Pooj whispered.  
  
  
Sirius bounced straight up along with Remus and they lunged at something and found that they had been tricked once again.  
  
  
"It actually worked!" Pooj shreiked  
  
  
"It always does!"  
  
  
"Now for Jamsie-wamsie-damsie" Sirius plotted  
  
  
They tried waking him up for hours but nothing worked they were just about at the school when Pooj and Sirius decided kicking him lightly would work. Or aleast Pooj did. Sirius on the other hand, decided to punch him in the face. Literally.  
  
  
"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL HIM??????!?!?!!?!!?!?!!??!!??????!" Lily shreiked.  
  
  
"Huh? wha? wha am doin on a trainin mummy?"  
  
  
Pooja and Sirius laughed "Mummy? Where did that come from?" Sirius howled  
  
  
"James your 'mummy' isn't here and you are on the Hogwarts Express and we'll be reaching the school in 5 mins so you better change into your robes" Lily said all in one breath. Nothing compared to Sirius though.   
  
  
After they all had changed. They had arrived at Hogwarts and the first years all quietly filled out of the train in a straight line.  
  
  
Hagrid the gamekeeper had introduced himself on the boat and led them up the path to the main doors of Hogwarts and knocked three times on the door.  
  
  
A stern looking witch with her black hair in a tight bun at the nape of her neck welcomed them all.  
  
  
"Welcome first years, Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N-Well what happens next at the sorting. You might notice that I'm doing almost every minute of their lives. I'm only doing this at the sorting next because theres is going to be a lot of hhumour in this story and the only I can show their sense of humour is doing almost every minute of their lives. Anywayts I've said enough for today and I have to get back to watching the the hockey game Canada v/s U.S.A. for Mens Hockey in the olympics and its the Gold Medal Game too! LETS GO CANADA LETS GO!!!! Bye for now peeps~Ash 


	3. The Sorting and Pooja's decorating style

A/N-Thxz 4 reviewing Star*Dust, rainy dayz and Yumiko! This chapter is also dedicated to you three!!!! Herez chapter 3 only for u 3!!! By Ta Way the new girls dorm is my dream room. Anyways Chapter 3-  
  
  
  
The Maruaders~*~Year 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
"You will be sorted into your respective houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin each have their own noble history and have all produced OUTSTANDING wizards and witches." McGonagall said.  
  
  
"All 'cept Slytherin" James whispered to Lily who nodded.  
  
  
"I will be back for you. I suggest you clean yourselves up in the meantime" McGonagall continued looking at Snape's greasy hair in utter dissproval.  
  
  
Once she left the hall students every where began to talk.  
  
  
"My parents said that you have to fight a HUMONGUS troll" said a boy  
  
  
"Nah your parents are kidding we're supposed to err....um..." the girl who talked back looked kind of embarrased and blushed.  
  
  
"I know how we get sorted" Lily spoke up with a huge grin on her face.  
  
  
All the first years turned to her like she was the Head Girl.  
  
  
"Oooooooh how?" asked a blond haired girl named Carlyn Sparkles   
  
  
"Sorry no can do." Pooj replied for Lily  
  
  
"Tell all!" a rude girl, Carshian Knowles demanded  
  
  
"Nope!" replied James  
  
  
"Oh now you too!" Brian Knowles said, who just a equally as rude as his sister  
  
  
"Sorry its order of Merlin first class" Remus said  
  
  
"Oh so YOU know as well" Anastasia O' Conner replied  
  
  
"Yup he knows! And so do I for that matter" Sirius said  
  
  
"FIVE of you know something that I don't????????" shrieked Carshian   
  
  
"Sorry but we know something you don't know na na na-na na  
  
  
Carshian grumbled. At her primary school she knew EVERYTHING she knew WAY more than those....those....those GITS! She wasn't used to not knowing something that other people knew. The same went for her brother Brian.  
  
  
Just that second Mcgonagall came back. "We are ready for you."   
  
  
All except the marauders were thinking the same thing: 'We are ready for you"  
  
  
The marauders were talking quietly amoung themselves about the sorting ceremony. When they had got to the great hall they stopped and looked around.  
  
  
"Woah! Beautiful hall isn't it?" Lily wispered  
  
  
"Totally" replied Pooj  
  
  
McGonagall took out a scroll and started reading from it.  
  
  
"Anderson Ashley"  
  
  
"Hufflepuff"  
  
  
"Anderson Allyna"  
  
  
"Gryffindor"  
  
  
"Anderson Ailley"  
  
  
"Ravenclaw"  
  
  
"Arshmazn Brian"  
  
  
"Slytherin"  
  
  
"Avery Josh"  
  
  
"Slytherin"  
  
  
"Black Seesaws R us?" McGonagall looked at the scroll and blushed. "Oh sorry, Black SIRIUS"  
  
  
"Thats right the one and only!" Sirius said and walked up to the hat  
  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
  
"Blaverji Pooja"  
  
  
"Gryffindor!!!"  
  
  
"Byran Bryna"  
  
  
"Slytherin"  
  
  
"Cardayen Asnetu"  
  
  
"Hufflepuff"  
  
  
"Damien Damien"  
  
  
"Damien Damien?" Lily whispered to James  
  
  
"Demented!" James replied  
  
  
"Ravenclaw  
  
  
"Evans Lillian"  
  
  
Lily walked up calmly to the hat as it called "Gryffindor!!!!!"  
  
  
"Farsheinaja Farhan"  
  
  
"Ravenclaw"  
  
  
"Gashnienemanariaitsanawesomeworldinengland (Gah ni en e man ar its an awesome world in england) Galesh"   
  
  
"What kind of name is THAT?????????????" whispered James to no one in particular.  
  
  
"Slytherin"  
  
  
"Knowles Brian"  
  
  
"Ravenclaw"  
  
  
"Knowles Carshian"  
  
  
"Slytherin"  
  
  
"Letts Run"  
  
  
"Slytherin"  
  
  
"Lirkshin Narcissa"  
  
  
"Slytherin"  
  
  
"Malfoy Lucius"  
  
  
"Slytherin"  
  
  
"O'Connor Anastasia"  
  
  
"Hufflepuff"  
  
  
And they went on.  
  
  
~**~  
  
  
  
Lily and Pooj walked in their new dorm and saw that there was another girl sitting on a bed.  
  
  
"Hi." The girl smiled. "I'm Allyna Anderson"  
  
  
"I'm Lily Evans and this is Pooja." said Lily.  
  
  
"If you don't mind, I'm gonna change the dorm around a bit." said Pooj tying her ebony black hair in a ponytail.  
  
  
"Fine with me." Allyna said  
  
  
"Don't matter" Li smiled  
  
  
Pooj waved he wand around and thir dorm was Indian style with colourful birds hanging from the ceiling, dark mahogany wood for dressers, red and gold silk sheets with a gold silky canopy, gold carpet and silk gold and red curtains hanging from the windows completed their room.  
  
"AWESOME!!!" Lily cried.  
  
  
"I love the silk!!" said Allyna  
  
  
"I have a Christmas style too. All red is replaced with white and and gold is replaced with silver." Pooj said.  
  
  
Pooja took some coconut oil out of her bag and started rubbing it into her hair.  
  
  
"What are you doing?" Lily asked  
  
  
"I'm giving myself an hot oil treatment. It makes your hair silky and smooth." Pooj said.  
  
  
"Cool." said Allyna.  
  
  
"We better go to sleep." said Lily. "We have classes tomorrow. We unfortunately have to at the Great Hall by 6:34 am."  
  
  
"Good idea, lets go to sleep." Said Allyna  
  
  
"Yah" Pooj said  
  
Pooja, Lily and Allyna met up with the boys in the great hall.   
And the girls fell asleep comfortably in their silky red and gold beds, closing the canopies  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.~**~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pooja, Lily and Allyna met up with the boys in the great hall.   
  
  
  
"Hey guys!" called Pooj  
  
  
  
"Hi Pooj, Lil, uhhh whats your name?" Sirius asked  
  
  
  
"Allyna" she replied  
  
  
  
"Hi Allyna. I'm James"  
  
  
  
"I'm Remus"  
  
  
  
"Me Sirius! I just got flung to Timbukto!!!! And Canada and around the whole wide world!!!"  
  
  
  
Everyone stared at him.  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well thats it for now! Please please tell people about the story Star*dust and Yumiko cause you 2 get so many reviews and I get none. :( 


	4. The huge fight and Kareena's BIG BIG mis...

Thanks for the reviews!!!!!! Dedicated to everyone who reviewed!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was Christmas!!!!! Pooja, Lily, Sirius, Remus and James were hanging out in Lily's room.  
  
  
  
"So what should we do today?????" asked Sirius.  
  
  
  
"Christmas and New Years Party!!!" shouted Pooj!  
  
  
  
"INVITE EVERY 1ST YEAR GRYFFINDOR!!" Lily screamed  
  
  
  
"LILY ROSEANNE EVANS!!!!!! COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW AND EXPLAIN WHY YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE MAKING SO MUCH NOISE!!!!!!" screamed Rose  
  
  
  
"COMING!!!!"  
  
  
  
She, Pooj and the rest raced down stairs and landed in a pile in front of thier parents. Literally.  
  
  
  
"LILY!! Get your hormones in control and get off James right now!!!" William shouted.  
  
  
  
"Geez sorry!"  
  
  
  
"Now explain why you five are making so much noise!" said William  
  
  
  
"Yes why?" asked Edward  
  
  
  
"We were thinking of having a Christmas and New Years Party at James' house." Remus replied  
  
  
  
"As long as its not at my house." Orion said happily  
  
  
  
"HEY!" said Alyssa and Edward  
  
  
  
"I don't see why not" said Sarah  
  
  
  
"I agree." said Karve. "It would be nice to get rid of Sirius for a few days and nights."  
  
  
  
"HEY! I'm hurt" Sirius bursted into loud wailing tears that could be heard by Albus Dumbledore who was vacationing in Hawaii.  
  
  
  
"What in the world was that?" Dumbledore wondered? "Oh well must be that Black" he sighed and went back to relaxing on the beach.  
  
  
  
A few dayz later at James' house there was a party going on. A strange party. It wasn't the Christmas party they were planning. They gave up on that since Alyssa and Edward flat-out refused to let the kids (A/N: Sirius: MARAUDERS) ok fine MARAUDERS have a party in their house and inviting other strange people in.   
  
  
  
Anyways, the party they decided to have was a Marauders Party. Their parents let them have that at James' house. Karve was more than happy to get rid of Sirius. A bit TOO happy. Sirius had obviously misunderstood what his mother had meant. Things weren't going well with them.  
  
  
  
(*)Flashback(*)  
  
  
  
"GREAT IDEA!!! NO SIRIUS! NO PRANKS! PEACE AT LAST!!!!!!!!" Karve said, "NO PESKY KID IN MY WAY NOW!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
"KAREENA!!"  
  
  
  
"What?" she asked, obviously annoyed that Edward was ruining her little party.   
  
  
  
"Think about what the hell you are saying! Sirius is your son!"   
  
  
  
"So?"  
  
  
  
"SO? You'll hurt him badly thats SO!!!"  
  
  
  
"Who cares? He was always ruining my life making me starve him and such! He never listened Edward! He never listened!!!!! If Orion and I had a girl, everything would be fine and I wouldn't have this problem!!!!"  
  
  
  
Sirius was passing by and froze when he heard his own mother say that about him. If she didn't want him, why was he even here? Why? That was it! He opened the door and said:  
  
  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MOTHER!!!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME??? I ONLY MADE YOU ANGRY BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO FEEL DEPREESED!!!"  
  
  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU SHOW CONCERN FOR MY FEELINGS PROPERLY NEXT TIME???" Kareena said back. "OH I FORGOT!!!!!! THERE WON'T BE A NEXT TIME! THIS IS THE FINAL STRAW SIRIUS BLACK!!!!!! I AM GOING TO OSTRACIZE YOU FROM MAGIC~VEIW FOR GOOD!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
"KAREENA BLACK!!!" said Rose Evans who was coming in. "THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE SAYING???? DON'T OSTRACIZE YOUR OWN SON!!!!"  
  
  
  
Lily, James, Pooj and Remus were upstairs and froze when they heard the words 'ostracize', 'kareena' and 'son'  
  
  
  
"Oh no!!" Remus said  
  
  
  
"Definty oh no!" said James and Lily  
  
  
  
"Oh NO!"  
  
  
  
Everyone stared at her.  
  
  
  
"What?" asked Lily  
  
  
  
"What if Sirius heard? He went down to get some ice cream!!! OH NO!" Pooja wailed.  
  
  
  
  
They all ran downstairs but it was too late. Sirius had already heard and was on the floor.  
  
  
  
"DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" called Remus, "MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!! Come here RIGHT NOW and stop this maddness!"  
  
  
  
John and Sarah came rushing him and saw Sirius on the floor.   
  
  
  
"SIRIUS" Sarah shreiked.  
  
  
  
John went into the kitchen and tried to stop Kareena. Suddenly William came in.   
  
  
  
"KAREENA!!!:"  
  
  
  
"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU WANT???????????"  
  
  
  
"KAREENA ANJALI BLACK!!!!!!!!!!" everyone looked relieved. Orion had come to stop all this maddness  
  
  
  
"WHAT????" she was getting more annoyed.  
  
  
  
"Why don't you want Sirius anymore? Hes a little annoying I'll admit but surely that can't stop you from loving him?"  
  
  
  
"Oh yes it can!"  
  
  
  
Sarah, Lily, Remus, James and Pooj rushed in.  
  
  
  
  
"Aunt Karve, calm down!" Lily was getting hysterical  
  
  
  
"Yes Karve calm down" said Rose  
  
  
  
Everyone was yelling and screaming. Finally Pooj had enough.   
  
  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!"  
  
  
  
Silence.  
  
  
  
"If you don't love Sirius, aunt Karve, you don't love me." she said  
  
  
  
Everyone stared at her.  
  
  
  
Kareena's black hair was messed up and her blue eyes were on fire.  
  
  
  
Pooja ran out of the room in tears and collapsed on her knees by Sirius.  
  
  
  
"Oh Sirius, are you alright? I know your mother said those horrible things about you but please don't believe it!"  
  
  
  
Silence.  
  
  
  
"PLEASE SIRIUS PLEASE????"  
  
  
  
Silence.  
  
  
  
  
The same thing happened for two whole hours. Then Pooj shut up to catch her breath. Then she began again.  
  
  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Pooja was surprised but shut up and faced Kareena.  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"You are such a little brat!!! Leave Europe right now or I will personaly kill you with my very own wand. You and my own stupid excuse for a son!"  
  
  
  
"Don't kill Sirius, just kill me. Or if you still will kill your own son please kill me first, I cannot bear to see him die. PLEASE." Pooja calmed down. Alright I will leave Europe on 1 condition. IF you let Sirius go free otherwise you will have to suffer me and I will turn you into the minsitry of magic. Alright I am on my way out of Europe. I promise to never bother you again." And with those words, Pooja ran out of the house and to only god knows where.  
  
  
  
"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE MOTHER LOOK???????????????????????????????" Sirius finally got his voice back andwas yelling at his mother.  
  
  
  
"You wrecked my life when I was younger and now you are doing it again!!!!! I won't have anything to do with you anymore!!! You go back to your little master Voldemort and his crew of deatheaters! You're lucky I haven't told the Minsitry yet. You are VERY lucky! I can't believe you mother, I hate you. I hate you. I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And with those words Sirius ran out of the room and into Lily's where they were having their mini party.  
  
  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KAREENA!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE WRECKING EVERYONES LIFE TODAY!!!!!!!1 WHY DID YOU PICK CHRISTMAS TIME TO DO IT????? WHY NOT SOME OTHER TIME? I'M SENDING THE KIDS BACK TO HOGWARTS RIGHT NOW, AND THEY ARE NOT GOING TO COME BACK UNTIL WE GET RID OF YOU AND GET POOJA BACK!" Rose shouted. The Marauders looked very upset and didnt't even tell Rose that it was Marauders, not kids.  
  
  
  
The marauders also decided to leave and went into Lilys room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Im gonna end it there because it is 2:30 am and I have school tomorrow and I really wanna get this posted. OK I am also going to be very busy this month and next because of finals and graduation and next year I am off to junior high and I only have the first few weeks of July free, so I will probably only get 1, 2, 3 or 4 chapters up. I will still be continuing this story though! I won't ever quit! Ok bye now, I'm getting sleepy. 


	5. A Dance is Introduced and Shopping is do...

A/N-THIS IS IMPORTANT!!!! I changed Chapter 4 around a bit now and Pooja only left the house not Europe so know crying over pooja anymore. Poo is hindu. If you have heard Alka Yagnik's voice before imagine her singing Om Jai Jagdish Hare. Anyways on to the chapter  
  
Disclaimer: Om Jai Jagdish does NOT belong to me and it was created by Dr.D.K.Bhanot. (Who's that? I don't know.) It is also the hindu prayer so no insulting!!!!!!! What ya recognize is JKR's and the rest is mine 'cept 4 the prayer. Also K3G belongs to Karan Johhar   
  
5 weeks later Kareena had noticed what she did and found out that she was drunk and apologized. Pooj gratefully accepted after she got some proof. (A/N-Sorry there is no detail this isn't important and has very little to do with the plot)  
  
  
  
  
  
By Leigh Black  
  
  
  
  
"Om Jai Jagdish Hare....  
Swami jai Jagdish hare  
Bhakt jano ke sankat  
Das jano ke sankat  
Kshan men door kare  
Om jai Jagdish hare  
  
Jo dhiave phal pave  
Dukh bin se man ka  
Swami dukh bin se man ka  
Sukh sampati ghar ave  
Sukh sampati ghar ave  
Kasht mite tan ka  
Om jai Jagdish hare  
  
Mat pita tum mere  
Sharan padun main kiski  
Swami sharan padun main kiski  
Tum bin aur na dooja  
Prabhu bin aur na dooja  
Aas karun main jiski  
Om jai Jagdish hare  
  
Tum puran Parmatam  
Tum Antaryami  
Swami tum Antaryami  
Par Brahm Parmeshwar  
Par Brahm Parmeshwar  
Tum sabke swami  
Om jai Jagdish hare  
  
Tum karuna ke sagar  
Tum palan karta  
Swami tum palan karta  
Main murakh khalkhami  
Hum sevak tum swami  
Kripa karo Bharta  
Om jai Jagdish hare  
  
Tum ho ek agochar  
Sab ke pranpati  
Swami sab ke pranpati  
Kis vidh milun Gosain  
Kis vidh milun Dyalu  
Tum ko main gumti  
Om jai Jagdish hare  
  
Deen bandhu dukh harta  
Thakur tum mere  
Swami Thakur tum mere  
Apne haath uthao  
Apni sharani lagao  
Dwar pada hoon tere  
Om jai Jagdish hare  
  
Vishay vikar mitao  
Paap haro Deva  
Swami paap haro Deva  
Shradha bhakti badao  
Shradha prem badao  
Santan ki seva  
Om jai Jagdish hare  
  
Om jai Jagdish hare  
Swami jai Jagdish hare  
Bhakt jano ke sankat  
Das jano ke sankat  
Kshan men door kare  
Om jai Jagdish hare"  
  
  
  
Everyone in Magic~Veiw heard the beautiful voice of Pooja singing and woke up. Sirius adored the voice of her and used her voice as an alarm clock. Except it wasn't an alarm to him. He loved being woken up this way. Then again, who wouldn't? I'll tell you who....  
  
  
10 000 000 miles away in Ireland was Voldemorts lair....  
  
  
  
"THAT DAMN VOICE!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
5 hours later....  
  
  
  
Pooja, Sirius, Remus, Lily and James met by the lake in the middle of their cul-de-sac.   
  
  
  
"Nice voice Poo" grinned James  
  
  
  
"Poo?"  
  
  
  
"I watched an Indian movie called Kabhi Khushi Kabhie Gham last night with mom and dad and there was a girl called Pooja aka Poo" James explained.   
  
  
  
"Ohhhh I remember that movie! It is the best!" 'Poo' exclaimed  
  
  
  
"I've seen it too." said Remus and Sirius  
  
  
  
"Me too" put in Lily  
  
  
  
"YOU ARE MY SONIYA!!!!" James and Sirius shouted. (My fave song from movie)  
  
  
  
"SAY SHAVA SHAVA MAHIYAA SAY SHAVA SHAVA!!!" Lily and Pooja shreiked. (My 2nd fave song)  
  
  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP SIRIUS BLACK!!!" Kareena Black shouted again.  
  
  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh the old Kareena Ishika Black is back."  
  
  
  
"YOU SHUT UP TOO POOJA KAJOL BALVERJI" Anjali Balverji screamed  
  
  
  
"Alas so has Anjali Esha Rampal Balverji" Poo sighed happily  
  
  
  
Everyone laughedd.  
  
  
  
"Well what are you guys up to doing today?" Lily asked.  
  
  
  
"SINGING!!" Sirius and James screamed  
  
  
  
Remus sighed. "Well if you loose your voices maybe we could get some peace and quiet around here"  
  
  
  
"HEYYE! I take that as an insult!" Sirius pretended to be hurt  
  
  
  
"Good. It was meant as one." Remus replied.  
  
  
  
"Oh really? Then I take it as a compliment!"  
  
  
  
"You are impossible Si!" Lily laughed  
  
  
  
"DING DONG DAY!" Sirius stated proudly.  
  
  
  
"Here we go again." James sighed  
  
  
  
"In the summer before Hogwarts, that was all Sirius would say." Remus explained to Poo.  
  
  
  
"Ohhhhh" The Hindu understood and lost her confusion.   
  
  
BACK AT HOGWARTS!!!!_~:~:~:~:~  
  
  
  
"SIRIUS??"   
  
  
  
"YEAH?"  
  
  
  
"Confucious says: What you do not want done to yourself, do not do others. Sound familiar????" Poo screamed at him.  
  
  
"Who's Confucious?"  
  
  
"Haven't you been listening? He's an old pal of Dumbledore's!" (A/N=Sorry I don't mean to insult the Confucianists. That was from a song I was learning...IM weird lol) Lily and James replied.  
  
  
"REALLY? I've got to meet him someday!" Sirius' brown eyes sparkled brightly.   
  
  
Poo slapped the back of Sirius' head. "Weirdo." She said.   
  
  
"But any friend of Dumbledores, is a pal of ours!" Sirius and James stated proudly.  
  
  
"SIRIUS!!!!!!!!!!" Lily screamed. "JAMES!!!!!!! POOJA!!!!!!!! REMUS!!!!!!"  
  
  
"WHAT???????"  
  
  
  
"We are late for Potions!" she shreiked  
  
  
  
"CRAP! We are in deep sh!t!" James cursed  
  
  
"JAMES POTTER"  
  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
  
"NO SWEARING IN THE COMMON ROOM!" screamed Head Girl Esha  
  
  
"Sorry"  
  
  
"We better run guys" Poo said  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
"Beacuse we already missed 15 minutes of Potions" Poo replied  
  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Remus  
  
  
The group rushed down to the dungeons.  
  
  
  
"Well, well, well 5 young Gryffindors.........25 minutes late... and there are 5 of you? 5 times 5? 25! Well I think that should be 25 points from Gryffindor!" Barked the Potions professer  
  
  
  
  
"But-" Poo began  
  
  
  
"Shut up! 5 points from Gryffindor!"  
  
  
  
"Thats not fair!" James said  
  
  
  
"10 more points from Gryffindor! If anyone speaks again! It'll be 50!" the professer glared at his students.  
  
  
  
The Gryffindor's were sulking for the entire lesson because of the 40 points lost.  
  
  
2 weeks before Valentines Day, the school was lacking of spirit so Dumbledore.....  
  
  
  
"...will be holding a dance. This one is only for 1st-4th years. This will be the dance of the year so dress nicely. And make it formal please. The 5th-7th years will be having their party at Hogsmeade and 4th year and beelow, you may go to the party ONLY if an older student invites you."  
  
  
  
For the next 2 weeks everyone was going crazy, after all, there were people to ask, stuff to buy, decorations to choose, valentines to give and plenty more I can tell you!  
  
  
  
"Guys! Do you wanna go as a group? Or should we spilt up and have dates?" asked Pooj  
  
  
  
"Group!" They all said at once.  
  
  
  
"That way there'll be fewer dissapointments!" Lily said.  
  
  
  
"Not in Sirius' case!" laughed James and Remus  
  
  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO please Sirius! Go with us! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease! A bunch of girls came along chasing Sirius. He ran behind Pooja and Lily while the girls tried to get him.  
  
  
  
"OK gals! Party's over! He dosen't wanna go with you! If ya really love him, you'll respect that!" Pooj said in her accent.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, so bugger off!" Lily said  
  
  
  
Sadly the girls all left sniffling and sobbing.  
  
  
  
"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU" Sirius hugged the girls so tight that they started choking!   
  
  
  
"Hey Si! Hands of the merchandise!" Lily said. When he finally let go Lily and Pooj smoothed their robes out. And left in a huff.  
  
  
  
"Girls..." James shook his head.  
  
  
  
"Oh well might as well understand them now, we all know that you and Lily are gonna get married for sure!" Remus laughed.  
  
  
  
"REMUS LUPIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
The girls were all in Hogsmeade looking for dress robes to wear to the dance.  
  
  
  
"So whats your dream robe Lily?" asked Pooja  
  
  
  
"Oh! Umm I'm not sure. I want some real nice ones though. The boys should be in black, dark blue or brown so I don't want anything clashing with their robes."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, good point."  
  
  
  
They walked into "Moons and Stars-Dress Robes for all Occasions"   
  
  
  
"Hello girls, how may I help you today?" said the lady who worked there  
  
  
  
"Hi, we are looking for robes for the Once Apon a Love's Dream Dance being held in Hogwarts" Lily said.  
  
  
  
"Well take a look around, if you need any help just let me know."  
  
  
  
"Well um we actually need some help figuring out what goes best with us." Pooj explained  
  
  
  
The lady, whose name was Amandah, took them to the very back and took out a stunning black gown, with speheggeti straps and gave it to Lily. It was tight at the top but loosened up a little bit at the knees (so you can walk! DUH) and flared out at the knees. It was made out or silk and sparkled a lot but not too much.  
  
  
  
"It's beaautiful!" Lily gasped. "I'll take it!"  
  
  
  
"Now for you my dear." Amandah looked at Pooja. "Something a little more different." She took out another stunning dress that was a neutral red colour with gold glitter every where. The sleeves were 3/4 sleeves and the dress fitted perfectly on her.  
  
  
  
"I thought it would bring out your eye's dears" Amandah says. "Thats the trick you two, go for the dress robes or anything that brings out your eye's or hair. I'm sure you two will look beautiful at the dance."  
  
  
  
"Thanks for the help Amandah." Lily said  
  
  
  
"Anytime" she smiled  
  
  
  
The paid for their dresses and walked out of the door to the cosmetic's store, where Lily bought:  
Green Eyeshadow  
Clear Lipgloss  
Light Peach Blush  
And A silver chain.  
  
  
Pooja bought:  
Gold Eyeshadow  
Red Lipstick  
Light Pink Blush  
And a gold chain.  
  
  
  
"This is going to be the dance of the year!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N-Well how do you like it? I spent like two months on this chapter, because I was SOOOOOO busy, finals, report cards, parties. OK please review!-Leigh Black 


	6. Sweet Sorrows and a Prank!

A/N-I've got only TWO weeks left to write this Chapter and the next, and sorry to disappoint you but the dance will be in the next chapter, not this one. This one, is just a fooling around time because of the dance, classes will be canceled. By the way this is IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!: The second year story is not what it would usually be. It might be out by September, I'm not sure and it will actually be about a wedding engagement happening in Hogwarts. That's all I'm going to say!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: OK, I own the parents, pooja and anyone else you don't know.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
By Leigh Black  
  
  
"I totally absolutely cannot, wait until the dance!" exclaimed Pooja. "It's going to be SO fun!"  
  
  
  
"I'm not totally sure…" Lily trailed off.  
  
  
  
"Lily! What are you thinking? This is going to be the dance of the year!" Pooja shook Lily's shoulders.  
  
  
  
"Yeah I know but…"  
  
  
  
"Lily? What's wrong?" Pooja questioned.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry for not telling you earlier but I'm engaged." She said.  
  
  
  
"WHAT?!!?!?!?!????!!!?!" Pooja shrieked. "That's great!" she exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Not for me." Lily sighed.  
  
  
  
"Why not?"  
  
  
  
"I was hoping for some kind of social life. And it's worse! The guy whom I'm engaged to, is going to Hogwarts."  
  
  
  
"So?" Pooja asked.  
  
  
  
"So even if I think of having a social life, he'll owl my parents and I'll be in SO much trouble! That's why I wanted to go to the dance in a group. So he won't suspect anything." Lily wailed.  
  
  
  
"OK, I hate to admit it but you are in trouble." She shook her head. "Let's just forget about all of this until the time is ready."  
  
  
  
"OK." Lily sniffed.  
  
  
  
"Now come down to the common room and have on with Remus, Sirius, James and me." She smiled.  
  
  
  
"OK."  
  
  
  
Common Room ~  
  
  
"Hey girls! How are yah?" Sirius asked.  
  
  
  
"Great." Lily smiled.  
  
  
  
"Anyways, we were just talking about the dance. Want to join?" Remus asked.  
  
  
  
Lily's smile vanished and said. "No it's OK." She ran out of the common room.  
  
  
  
  
"What's wrong with her?" James asked Pooja.  
  
  
  
  
"I'm not sure if I can tell you," she said, "but Lily is upset about the dance because she is engaged."  
  
  
  
James' smile vanished too, and he ran after Lily.  
  
  
  
"What's going on?" Pooja asked.  
  
  
  
"Didn't Lily tell you? Lily and James are getting engaged next year. In the wizarding world, if you have a prearranged marriage you have to engaged by your 12th birthday."  
  
  
  
Some strange corridor  
  
  
  
  
"Lily! Where are you?" James called down the hall. He heard some crying and went to the Charms corridor.  
  
  
  
"Lily? Is that you?" James called.  
  
  
  
  
"Mmmmm hmmmm" she murmured.  
  
  
  
  
"Lily, I promise you that no matter what, we'll be fine and will have a happy life together. What are you worried about?" he asked.  
  
  
  
  
"My social life." She mumbled.   
  
  
  
  
"How?" James asked.  
  
  
  
  
"What if I fall in love with someone else?" Lily looked up at him desperately.   
  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"What if I fall in love with someone else?" she asked again, "I know how disappointed our parents will be. And you."  
  
  
  
  
"Your happiness is all that matters." He mumbled, sitting down next to her.  
  
  
  
  
"What about yours?" she questioned.  
  
  
  
  
"Yours means more to me." He murmured to her.  
  
  
  
  
"Really?"  
  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
"James?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
  
  
"I love you."  
  
  
  
"I love you to Lils. And I promise we can have a kid."  
  
  
  
"Make that two."  
  
  
  
"Two?" James laughed. "I didn't know you were that desperate to get me."  
  
  
  
"JAMES EDWARD POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
"Sorry. Anyways, yah want to go back?"  
  
  
  
"Sure."  
  
  
  
They walked back to the common room and went inside in a hurry.  
  
  
  
"Hey guys" James said.  
  
  
  
"Hey yourself!" Remus winked at Lily and James who both blushed like crazy.  
  
  
  
"And how are the love birds?" Sirius smirked.  
  
  
  
"I don't know. Do you James."  
  
  
  
"Absolutely not! Why don't we ask Si and Poo? They should know seeing that they are the lovey-dovey's not us." James smirked at Pooja and Sirius.  
  
  
  
"HEY!" Pooja and Sirius screamed.   
  
  
  
"And look James, they're even saying the same things." Lily put a smirk on her face.  
  
  
  
"We are not!" They said at the same time and looked at eachother in horror!  
  
  
  
While they were ding just that, Remus winked at Lily and James who smirked back.  
  
  
  
"Lets go." James said to Remus and Lily. So while the others weren't looking, they snuck off to dinner.  
  
  
  
"What the heck?" said Pooja and Sirius.  
  
  
  
When Lily, James and Remus arrived at dinner their faces were red from laughing so hard.   
  
  
  
"May I ask Miss Evans and MIsters Potter and Lupin, what is so funny?" Professer Dumbledore asked the trio.  
  
  
"Pooja"  
  
  
  
"Sirius"  
  
  
  
"Hexed!"  
  
  
  
"Same words"  
  
  
  
"Same times!"  
  
  
  
"Remus."  
  
  
  
"JAMES AND LILY!!!"  
  
  
  
The 2 of them gasped and turned, with Remus following and saw Sarah Lupin, Kareena Black, Rose Evans and Alyssa Potter glaring at the 3 of them and their husbands waving merrily in the background.  
  
  
  
"Uhm...yes?" asked Lily  
  
  
  
"We are here to arrange the you-know-what with Dumbledore, it will take place next year at Christmas in Hogwarts."  
  
  
  
"WHAT?" Lily and James. Remus' face became happy again.  
  
  
  
"Yep." Rose said.  
  
  
  
"Now if you'll POLITELY let us by.." Alyssa started.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, yeah, we'll get in trouble for no courtesy and bad manners an yadda yadda ya!" Remus shrugged.  
  
  
  
The whole school was gaping at Lily, James and Remus for their rude manners towards some of the most poweful witches in the world.  
  
  
  
"Lets us introduce our mothers and fathers to Howarts James and Remus." Lily replied dryly.  
  
  
  
"OK."  
  
  
  
So they did and all the students were once again, shocked!  
  
  
  
"What? Cat got your tounge?" asked James, as the parents made their way up to Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
Everone noticed that they were staring and went back to eating.  
  
  
  
"People!" Remus muttered darkly.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean." Lily rolled her eyes as the made their ways down to their seats.  
  
  
  
"Wonder what's happened to Pooja and Si?" James smirked.  
  
  
  
Back in the Common Room....  
  
  
  
"SHUT UP!" Pooja and Sirius screamed  
  
  
  
"NO YOU!" they screamed again.  
  
  
  
"NO YOU!!!!! GODDAMNIT!!!"  
  
  
  
"WHOSE GONNA RELEASE US??" the pleaded.  
  
  
  
"Lily? James? Remus?" the called out.  
  
  
  
"Sirius looked around and together Pooja and he screamed,  
  
  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"  
  
  
  
"We're dead meat! I'm starving!" they said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N-There-finally! That took a looooooooooooong while. At least I don't have writer's block! I have plenty of idea's in fact *smirk* but I won't update until I get 5 reviews this time! TaTa!~LEgih BLack  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. A Flash of Green Light!

A/N-Actually this confused me, I said Lily's dress lossend up at the knees and flared at the knees. What I mean to say was : Her dress was speggethi strapped with a square neck-line, the overall dress was tight at the top, loosened a bit at he hips and flared out at the knee.. Well this is crazy!I got my reviews! So now I have to grant you your wish, here is......the DANCE!  
  
  
  
Thanks for the reviews by the way. The made me SOOOO happy:):):):).  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 (Can you believe it?)  
  
  
  
By Alexis  
  
  
  
  
"OH MY GOD ITS THE DAY OF THE DANCE!" Poo screamed  
  
  
  
"Huh?" Lily woke up.  
  
  
  
"WHATS WITH THE RACKET? WE ARE TRYIN TO GET OUR HOTT SLEEP!!!" Screamed Sirius  
  
  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
  
  
The guys were in the girls corridor. They slammed the door open and were in such RAGE.  
  
  
  
"We want you to look nice for the dance too but there's no reason to not let the rest of us look bad." James whined  
  
  
  
  
"Oh pipe down whiney!" Poo said  
  
  
  
Sirius and Remus stuck out their tongues.  
  
  
  
"Yeah Pooh Bear!" Allyna Genvieve Anderson III had woken up.  
  
  
  
"UH oh." Poo"h" muttered and ran for it.  
  
  
  
"Well there's the end of her!" Laughed Lily.  
  
  
  
"Good thing classes are canceled." Allyna said.  
  
  
  
"PLEASE NOTE THAT CLASSES ARE NOT CANCELED ANYMORE!" boomed Prof. McG's voice. "THE DANCE IS NOT AN EXCUSE NOR IS THE PARTY! GET DOWN HERE FOR BREAKFAST RIGHT NOW!!!"  
  
  
  
"Never mind." Ally sighed.  
  
  
  
So all of them got dressed (in their OWN dorms) and headed down to the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
"Why the sudden change?????" Sirius whined. "Like we don't have enough classes already this year!"  
  
  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
  
  
"Be a sweetie and shut up." Allyna said.  
  
  
  
Sirius looked at her, gaping as if he'd never seen her before.  
  
  
  
"Sirius?" asked Lily, concerned  
  
  
  
"Huh? Wha??" he snapped out of it.  
  
  
  
Everyone lauhged as Remus and James poured their pumpkin juices on him.  
  
  
  
At the teacher's table.  
  
  
  
"Now that's what I like to see everyday." Prof. Dumbledore said to McGonagall.  
  
  
  
"I don't see what you mean, Albus." McGonagall replied.  
  
  
  
"You will someday Minerva, you will someday." The white-bearded headmaster sighed.  
  
  
  
"Whatever you say Professer." McGonagall said."  
  
  
  
After classes Allyna-who was asked to join the marauders and their group for the dance-,Lily and Pooja went to their dorms to change.  
  
  
  
"So what's your dress look like Allyna?" asked Lily.  
  
  
  
  
"Mine?" she asked. They nodded. "You'll have to wait until I'm done." She smirked and tied her JET black in a bun so she could have a shower. After the showers were done, the girls magically driend them selves and put on thier dresses.   
  
  
  
  
Allyna's was a sky blue colour with silver banana like shapes sewn all the way down to right under the bust. She tied her waist length hair into a high pony-tail with some strands loose, framing her face. She had on silver-eyeshadow and red lipstick. ("Well it is halloween, why can't I take my look to extremes?")  
  
  
  
Lily out on her tight black dress and make-up and her hair was tied in a loose ponytail at her neck and curled it into ringlets.  
  
  
  
Pooja put on her red and gold tight gown with her gold eyeshadow and BRIGHT red lipstick. She brushed her hair UP instead of down and tying it in a messy ponytail(A/N-I have a thing for ponytails;)), making her look like she had "risen from the dead" as James and Sirius put it, when they saw them.  
  
  
  
  
"WOW!" James grinned at Lily who blushed.  
  
  
  
"Magnificent!" Remus and Sirius glanced at the girls. Then they noticed Pooja. "What?" she asked.  
  
  
  
Sirius couldn't hold it in anymore. He began to laugh and so did Sirius. Remus had a few quite chuckles but nothing else.  
  
  
  
"Look it's the demon the raised from the dead." Sirius laughed.  
  
  
  
"Boys, you are going to ruin your robes." Allyna turned to Sirius who was leaning on her laughing.  
  
  
  
"Of course not" James gasped.  
  
  
  
They finally stopped after 5 minutes. "Well let's go down." Said Remus.  
  
  
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd say you are just DYING to dance with some hott girl." Sirius snickered.   
  
  
  
"Oh pipe down SERIOUS."  
  
  
  
Sirius was really looking put out. "Hey Pooj, why don't you sing one of your songs from that movie?"  
  
  
  
Silence.  
  
  
  
"Pooja?" Lily called out. They turned around.  
  
  
  
She was gone.  
  
  
  
"Where is she?" Remus asked.  
  
  
  
"Arrgh!" Allyna sat down in fustration.  
  
  
  
"What?" asked Sirius.  
  
  
  
"I know where she went! She must've been insulted because of what you two boys called her!" Allyna's dark blue eyes glared at James and Sirius' dark brown ones.  
  
  
  
"Well it was just a joke!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Was not!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Was too!" James shot back.  
  
  
  
"Was not!"   
  
  
  
"Was too!"  
  
  
  
"Was not!"   
  
  
  
"Was too!"  
  
  
  
"Was not!"   
  
  
  
"Was too!"  
  
  
  
"Was not!"   
  
  
  
"Was too!"  
  
  
  
"Was not!"   
  
  
  
"Was too!"  
  
  
  
"Was not!"   
  
  
  
"Was too!"  
  
  
  
"Was not!"   
  
  
  
"Was too!"  
  
  
  
"Was-"  
  
  
  
"Shut up dears, and let's go to the dance. "Allyna growled.  
  
  
  
"Alright already!" James exclaimed.  
  
  
  
At the dance the forgot about all their problems. Lily and James' fight.....the joke......and Pooja.  
  
  
  
SOME DESERTED AREA OF THE CASTLE-  
  
  
  
Pooja stood over a balcony, dressed in a white saree. (A/N-Don't ask.) "I'm sorry." she whispered quietly. "I just can't take it anymore. James and Sirius you just hurt me so much today. Remus, Allyna, Lily you guys were the best friends I ever had. YOu guys mean the world to me and I just can't take it anymore. I'm sorry you 3. I'm sorry......I'm sorry."  
  
  
  
She leaned back and and fell............  
  
  
  
  
Pooja screamed as she saw a flash of green light  
  
  
  
  
Great Hall....  
  
  
  
THUMP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Pooja had fallen on the grass outside the Great Hall. 


	8. Discovering

A/N-Oooh 21 reviews! What will happen to Pooja? Will she live? Or will she die? I'm not sure myself...

Lily froze as she heard a thump outside. The dance was still lively and no one paid attention. Lily walked outside and saw a skull with a snake coming out of his mouth and directly under that was... Pooja.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lily screamed. This noise however was heard above the dancing.

"OH MY GOD THATS LILY!" Allyna exclaimed and she dragged Sirius, James and Remus. James and Remus by their hands, Sirius by her foot. 

"OW! Hey!" Sirius exclaimed but shrunk as he stood under the glare of Allyna

"OH MY GOD LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILY!" screamed Allyna as she ran-or as fast as you CAN run with James, Remus and Sirius all around you.

"ALLYNA!" screamed Sirius. "LOOK ABOVE YOU!!!"

Allyna, James and Remus looked above them and then directly under that emerald green skull they saw Pooja and Lily.

"Oh my god! Is she okay?" asked Remus.

"I am but Pooja isn't!!!" Lily screamed.

"I'll go get Dumbledore." James ran off.

"What happened?" Sirius demanded.

"I don't know, all I heard was 'thump' and I went out to investigate and I saw that horrid thing and Pooja." Lily said. 

"What happened?" Professer Dumbledore was here.

"Oh Professer!" Lily sobbed, "I heard a 'thump' and went out to investigate and I saw Pooja and that horrid skull!" Lily pointed to the skull. Dumbledore sighed.

"Come with my to my office. Mdme. Promfrey the school nurse will take care of Pooja.

"People these days, hurting innocent students." Promfrey muttered.

James, Remus, Sirius, Allyna and Lily followed Dumbledore to a large gargoyle. "Berti Botts Every Flavour Beans." he said. The gargoyle opened.

Professer Dumbledore lead them up a spiraling staircase and up to his office. "Now that we are here, why don't you make yourself comfortable?"

Sirius took the massaging recliner.

Allyna took the leather armchair.

James and Lily took the mini-sofa.

And that left Remus for the big sofa. (A/N-Remus is HAPPY cos he got the big sofa! Yay! Uhm-excuse me)

"Well you all know about Voldemort?" Professer Dumbledore asked.

They shook their heads. "No siree Professer D!" Sirius said.

"Well Voldemort was once a student here. He was always getting top marks and was a prefect in his 5th year. I myself had taught him transfiguration. Then 2 years later he was head boy. After Hogwarts he sunk himself so deeply into the dark arts that he wished to perform them and become the most frightened man this side of the Solar System. He worked very hard and still is. He began recruiting followers like the Avery's, the Malays and the Snape's especially. That is all I know. OH yes and Voldemorts real name is Tom Riddle. TMR, T. Riddle. Whatever you wanted to call him. His name, *TOM MARVOLO RIDDE* gave him his alias, *I AM LORD VOLDEMORT* Now what does this have to do with Pooja? Well if my instincts are correct she was about to commit suicide tonight because of all her treatments. My connections say that as she was about to jump off the Astronomy Tower when she saw a flash of green light. Only one curse gives out a flash of green light. 'Avada Kedavra' the killing curses. My connections also say that she was very powerful. A mere obstacle in Voldemort's path. I have a feeling she will be okay and survive, though she barely made it. My advice to all of you is to stick together as a group. Do NOT go into dark corners and I will repeat myself, do NOT go into dark corners. Alone or with any living or dead soul in this universe. If you want to know more about Tom Riddle I will give you a book on him right now." Professer "D" said and started rummaging his desk for the book. At last, he found it. "Anyone interested?" 

"I am." Sirius said. 

"Very well Mister Black, here is the book. Now you might want to go to Gryffindor tower now. New password is "BlueBottleFairy""

The 5 left Dumbledore's office. "What'd you want that book for Sirius?" hissed James.

"For your own good. And mine too." Sirius replied. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sirius was in the dorm room inspecting the book with James, Lily, Allyna and Remus. 

"It looks normal enough." Remus said.

"You can never be too careful." James pointed out.

"I'm going to take the risk." Sirius announced.

"Oh Sirius do be careful!" Lily exclaimed.

"He's opening up a book Evans," Allyna said, "not fighting a war on the border!"

Sirius opened the book and here's what he saw……

__

Tom Marvolo Riddle

A Life Time of Hogwarts Hero

Chapter 1-Days of A Perfect Prefect

A/N-Oooh I smell a cliffhanger! If I get lets say, about 30 reviews? I'll update! J J J J J Have a nice life!


	9. The Book and Cucumber Sandwiches!

****

Days of a Perfect Prefect

__

Tom M. Riddle was born half-blooded. Muggle father, Witch mother. Through the lines of Amanda Gwendolyn Riddle, Tom was a descendant of Salazar Slytherin. His father had abandoned him before he was born and his mother died at his birth living just long enough to name him. 

When Tom was 11 years old he was accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There he was sorted into Slytherin House and elected prefect at the age of 15.

At the age of 16, the Chamber of Secrets was opened Tom bravely found the convict who was petrifying and killing innocent people. 

When Tom was 17, he was Hogwarts head boy along with his long time girlfriend; Allysa Lupin-who was head girl. The two planned very fun activities like going to America, India, Canada, France and China to learn new kinds of magic.

Sirius shut the book there. He didn't want to read anymore, especially _not _after finding out that his and Remus' grandmother **-(yes Remus and Sirius are cousins)-**had been dating _Voldemort. _The others were having similar thoughts. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

It was spring break and Sirius was a making- cucumber sandwich with cheese in the middle! 

"Come on guys! Try one!" Sirius begged. "Please! For me?" Al (Allyna) gave in. "Alright just _one_!"

"**YES! YOU ROCK AL! I LUV U!"** Sirius hugged her. "Well here it is…"

Al put it in her mouth and to everyone's surprise… she smiled. "Can I have another one?" she asked.

A/N-Okay a bit on the short side but I already gave you another _loooooooooooooooooong _chapter! R n R! And I'll write more!


	10. End of Year 1

__

A/N-Erm thanks for the 'reviews' I got :( . Well here is the next chapter!

****

Chapter 10-The End of the Year

It was June and almost time to leave Hogwarts for the summer. Pooja was as healthy as ever and it was breakfast.

"Hey Sirius! Do you know where we are going this summer?" asked Remus

"Yeah! To a church!" Sirius laughed. Lily and James glared at him. They had gotten an owl last week saying that their engagement would be in August.

"NOT FUNNY BLACK!!"

"No seriously! Where?" Remus asked.

"Ummmmmmm India… I think." Sirius thought. "Why?"

"Just curious."

****

"WE'RE GOING TO INDIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pooja shrieked.

"Cool, where?" asked Lily.

Pooja looked at her weirdly. "I already said, India"

"I know _that _but _where_?" Lily asked.

"India."

"Yeah, but where?"

**__**

"INDIA!!!!!" Pooja screamed. Everyone in the great hall looked at her. "What???? Get back to your own boring lives." Everyone realized they were staring and instantly went back to their own 'boring' lives. 

"Pooja listen! I _know _you said we are going to India."

"Good you heard what I said." Pooja replied sarcastically.

"But which _town _in India?" Lily asked.

"Ooooooooooh that's what you meant! We are going to Bombay/Mumbai and Dehradun.

"Oh" Lily said.

At this Sirius perked up. "_DEHRADUN_?!????!!?!?!? WE'RE GOING TO _DEHRADUN_!!!!!!!!"

"Uhm…yeah." Replied Pooja.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Sirius was the happiest person on earth!

"Uhm Sirius?" James asked. "What's so _good _about Theradoon?"

"It's _Dehradun _stupid." Sirius replied. "And what is so _GOOD _is that one of my best friends Anju lives there! We have been friends since we were born. Oh my gosh, I can't wait! I can teach you guys all about the music! It is so cool!" 

"Isn't it?" Pooja gushed.

"Yeah! What's your favourite movie? Mine is Mere Yaar Ki Shaadi Hai-which means Its My Best Friends Wedding! But I have to see Mujshe Dosti Karoge! (Means: Will You Be My Friend?)

"Yeah those are good" Pooja agreed. 

"Umm hello? We'd like to know stuff too!" James exclaimed

"_Fine _Mere Yaar Ki Shaadi Hai is about to friends called Sanjay and Anjali. (Sanju aur Anju). Anju lives in Dehradun and Sanju lives in Bombay in a flat with his friend Ria. Anju goes to America and meets this guy whom she falls in love with. She comes back to India getting ready to be engaged. When Sanju finds out of the engagement he realizes that he is in love with Anju too. So he goes to Dehradun not to _attend _the wedding, but to _break _it up."

Lily gasped. "But why would he do that? He is supposed to respect feelings and if Anju doesn't love him," At this Sirius snickered. But Lily didn't notice and went on babbling about love and respect.

"OK can I continue now?"

"Fine"

"Thank you. Because after all, Anju is _getting _married to Rohit, it hasn't happened yet." Sirius snickered more.

"And Mujshe Dosti Karoge?" asked Lily. "What's that about?"

"I don't know. I'm going to go see it with Pooja this summer in the Moviedome."

"And **_NO _**you **_cannot_** come." Pooja said.

"WHY?" Lily and James whined. Remus rolled his eyes. 

"So you two can have some time alone Lily." Remus cackled. "Heh heh heh heh heh…"

Pooja raised her eyebrows. "Mental" she sighed

"…Heh he heh heh heh heh…" 

"…???"

WELL THAT'S THE END OF THIS STORY! Don't worry, the sequel will be out soon! Until then "Tally Ho!" lol. Bye


	11. To India We Go!

****

The Marauders Year 2

-

-

__

Chapter 1-"TO INDIA WE GO!"-Sirius Black

"WHOOOOHOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sirius screamed on June 28th, "We are going to INDIA!"

"WE KNOW SIRIUS!" screamed Remus Lupin.

"YEAH BUT WE ARE GOING TODAY!" Pooja screamed.

"Yeah that's nice!" Said Lily climbing onto the roof where Sirius, Remus and Pooja were. 

"JAMESIE POO! TIME GET UP YOU KANGAROO!!!!!!!" screamed Sirius. 

"ITS JAMES! NOT JAMSIE, NOT JAMSIE _POO_, AND MOST _DENFINETLY_ _NOT_ KANGAROO BLACK!" James screamed. He got up onto the roof as well. 

So now I suppose you are wondering exactly _how _they are on ONE roof? Well they live in a huge cul-de-sac, their house are all connected but separated by walls and about a metre for windows. The roofs all have a long lane going to the centre of the cul-de-sac where there is a HUGE tower that is also known as "The Roof". As Sirius puts it. Now back to the story!

"Are the parents up yet?" yawned Remus.

"Nope," Lily answered, "and neither is Petunia thank god!

Petunia is a little 10 year freak sis of Lily who follows her around and idols her until… well I said enough now!

"KIDS! GET OF THE STINKIN ROOF! WE ARE DUE AT THE FRICKIN ARIPORT IN ONE-HOUR AND FOR GODS SAKE SIRIUS YOU HAVEN'T EVEN PACKED! YOU BETTER HURRY UP OR YOU WON'T BE SEEING ANJALI THIS TIME AND YOU HAVEN'T SEEN HER FOR SIX YEARS! YOU BETTER HURRY UP CAUSE I KNOW LILY HASN'T PACKED YET ETHEIR. NEITHER HAVE YOU JAMES AND REMUS! HONESTLY IS POOJA THE ONLY REPONSIBLE ONE IN THIS-AH OH MY GOD YOU HAVEN'T PACKED YET ETHEIR! YOU BETTER HURRY YOUR LAZY BUTTS OFF!" screamed Kareena Black.

"Hurry, let's go get packed!" Sirius whispered, "Otherwise we are in for it!"

So they all hurried back to their rooms, packed, ate breakfast and literally ran to the airport. They ran to their gate and made it on time and its-

"TO INDIA WE GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Sirius Black.

A/N: So how do you like the intro? I got soooooo tired writing Kareena's temper! Its soooo hard man!J J J J J J J J J J J J Im hypeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer on skittles!!!! BOOM BOOM!! G2G bye!


	12. James Has No Common Sense And Sirius doe...

****

The Marauders Year 2

-

-

**__**

Chapter 2- James Has No Common Sense And Sirius does?!?

The marauders and family made it to the airport with 15 minutes to spare.

"I'm hungry!" Sirius whined.

"Shut up you donkey!" Kareena snapped

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sirius screamed earning stares from every direction.

"Calm down Remus and Lily, just pretend you don't know him." James whispered but he too, was blushing **red! **

"Stupid dog!" Pooja muttered and dragged him to their gate where they were boarding with Petunia asking her mom questions.

"What's this?"

"That is a security guard."

"What does she do?" asked Petunia

"AAAAAAAAAH WHO REALLY CARES???" Rose's temper blew up

"Im sorry mummy," Petunia sniffed, "do you still love me?"

Rose's gaze softened at once. "Awwwww of course I do my baby!" Rose hugged Petunia who smirked at Lily. 

"That little bitch!" Lily grumbled.

They were now on the plane.

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!" Sirius awed. "Look at all the seats and tables!" Sirius grinned

"Shut up Kota!" Kareena said.

Remus who was quiet for the whole trip said, "Pooja, have you and Sirius seen Mujshe Dosti Karoge yet?"

"Nope, we are going to see it with Anju and my step-sister Aana. (Aw-nah) Aana and Anju are sisters and Sirius' sisters too you know."

"REALLY? COOL!" James shouted, "YOU AND SI SHOULD DATE!!!!"

"Umm I don't"

"Awww C'mon!"

"Err…"

"James that is just wrong!" Lily shook her head.

"Why? You like him?" James' eyes widened

"Umm n-" but Lily was cut off.

"But you are already marrying me! Don't leave me!" James cried.

"JAMES EDWARD POTTER" screamed Sirius.

"Yah?"

"Do you have common sense? If Aana and Anju are my sisters and Poo's stepsisters that would make Poo and me step-sis and step-bro stupid!"

"Huh?" James said, scratching his head like a monkey.

"OH GOD!" Poo(ja) sighed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: Hehe sorry bout that! I was just bored. Anyways I hope you like my chppee! Review please!J J J J J J J 


	13. Aanju and Aana

****

The Marauders Year 2

-

-

**__**

Chapter 3-Anju and Aana

After a **_very _**long and tiring plane ride with "Sirius Potter and James Black"-according to Lily-the marauders and family had arrived in India.

"WOW!" said Lily. "This is amazing!"

"These people are…well…different." Said James.

"JAMES EDWARD POTTER YOU RACIST!!!!" screamed James' mom. 

"I didn't mean it like that!" James shot back.

"Shhuuuurrre."

"Seriously!" 

"James you were practically brought up in this culture!" Remus shook his head.

"WHAT? AWESOME MAN!!!"

"OH MY GOD!" screamed Sirius. 

"What?" asked Kareena surprisingly NICELY.

"There they are mom, Anju, Aana, Amar and Uncle and Auntie!"

"AHHHH OH MY GOD!!!!! Aishwaryia! Arnav!" 

"KAREENA!!!!!!!!!!! SIRIUS!!!!!! PINKY!!!!"

"Pinky?" asked Lily.

"It's what mom calls me. Mama lives in India with daddy. I moved here and met you guys and the government instantly gave me everything I needed." Pooja (from now on Pinky) explained.

"I see."

"Yeah"

"KIDS! COME OVER HERE!" The marauders all came over to Kareena. 

"Kids, this are Anju and Aana."


	14. PARARARARAHTAY!

****

The **Marauders Year 2**

-

-

__

Chapter 4 - "PAR-AR-AR-AR-H-TAY!"

"Hiya!" said Aanju.

"Heya!" replied Sirius. "Hey Aana." 

"Hi." She whispered. "Hey Poo"

"Hey!" Poo smiled brightly. "Aanju, Aana meet our friends, Ja-"

"MY TURN!" said Sirius. "Meet Jamsie poo the kangaroo, Liliums and Wemus!" This intro earned several glares.

(At same time)

"FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT A KANGAROO!!!!"

"LILIUMS?!?!???! YOU ARE MAKING ME FEEL LIKE SOME FAT CLUMSY-"

"WEMUS?????? ITS REMUS YOU FOOL OF A BLACK!"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Aana asked Aanju. "Meeting these…things?"

"Of course! Bit hyper, but that's Siri's fault."

"Siri?" Poo was amused.

"Well we better get going," said Kareena cheerfully, "there is a party tonight at your house am I correct Aanju?"

"Yes Auntie."

"Well come on then, we haven't got all day!"

__

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

At Aanju's and Aana's

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"Hey Poo, what are we supposed to wear to the party?"

"Huh? Oh! Ummm lemme go ask Aanju and Aana if they got anything for you." She left.

A few minutes later…

"LILY! LILY!"

Lily was alarmed. "Where's the fire?"

"Heh heh. Relax, I was excited cause I found the perfect outfit for you!"

"Can I see it?"

She saw it and gasped. 

__

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Lily's dress is at (Go to benzerworld.com, click on haute couture 2003, click on sarees and click on the first picture. Then click the picture again, scroll down in the new window that pops up and click on "alternate view.")

Poo's dress is at (same site. Click on haute couture 2003 and go to salwar kameez and to page 2. Red one on bottom left is hers.)

Aanju's is at (roopam.com, women's fashion 2001, 3rd picture from left. Her outfit is the one on the left)

Aana's is at (roopam.com, women's fashion 2001, page 5, picture number 60. Her outfit is the middle one)

__

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

When Lily saw the dress she nearly fainted. It was extremely beautiful.

"Like it? Hate it? Love it? Despise it?" Aana grinned.

"LOVE IT!" screamed Lily. "Oh thank you thank you thank you! For letting me borrow it."

"You can have it." Aana said. "We are going to Hogwarts this year so it'll basically be yours."

"You are going to Hogwarts?" Poo exclaimed. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Surprise, surprise." Aanju grinned.

__

Meanwhile…

"Do you think there are any good pranking tools here?" asked James.

"Knowing Aana probably not, knowing Aanju probably so." Replied Sirius.

"Straight answer please." James exclaimed.

"Fine. No pranks. Their parents DESPISE pranks so we can't pull any around here k guys?"

"You got it dude!" Remus grinned. 

"So where are the girls?" asked Sirius

"Getting ready"

"Already? Damn they must need a lot of time." James said.

"Well those are girls for you."

"Yeah…but think about it. What would we do without them?" Remus voiced his thoughts.

"Yeah, no one to flirt with, no one to snog, no one to look after you…" Sirius sighed.

"Ha ha. True." James said thoughtfully.

"Well any who, there'll be tons at the party!" Remus said.

"And you know what they say…" Sirius grinned maniacally.

"WE ARE HERE TO PARTAY!"

**__**

AN-Sorry for taking 3 months or w/e to update! I've been really busy lately! And I know some of you might think that the boys are way to young about thinking of girls like that, but if you come to MY school, see it from MY point of view and lot's of guys are into girls when they hit Junior High! Besides, at least I haven't had them kiss or anything. I just implied it. You know Sirius. J J J J 

Sirius: HEY!

Me: Well you may not have done anything with a girl, but you certainly aren't a prude now are you?

Sirius: Naaaw where's the fun in that?

Me: I know what you mean. ;) 

Well review all!!!!!

Sirius: Yes please do so…otherwise Jay will go mental!!!

Me: Shut up you old frog!


	15. Surprise Lily and James! AKA Sirius blow...

**__**

Life with the Marauders!

Chapter 15-Surprise Lily and James!

(!*!*!*OOTP SPOILERS*!*!*!)

"YOU AINT DIRRTY?!?!? YOU AINT HERE TO PARTAY!" Sirius screamed.

All the adults looked at him.

"What?"

"SIRIUS! GET OVER HERE!" called Aana.

Sirius pushed his way through the crowds ("scuse me, pardon me") over to the snack table.

"What's up?" he grinned at Remus, Poo, Aanju and Aana. "Snagged all the ladies have you Remus?" he winked.

"Shut up you old frog!"

"Anyway, do you have James' ring?" Aanju asked.

"Oh crap!"

"Poo you might wanna get Lily's too." Aana pointed out. 

"Oh &*($" (Use your imagination)

Poo and Sirius ran up the stairs quickly and into Aanju's room where she kept the rings. After 10 minutes of hard searching they finally found them, buried underneath.

"Bout damn time!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Hurry up Si! Lily and James should be coming out soon!" Poo said.

When they arrived back downstairs, they were breathless.

"Are they here yet?" Poo panted.

"Nope, they should be coming in a second though." Remus looked down at his watch. "Or maybe they'll come now."

Right on cue, they walked through the door,

"What's going on?" James asked Lily.

"Beats me." Lily shrugged.

"LILY! JAMES!" Edward Potter's voice boomed throughout the room. "Come over here."

They came. Poo, Aana, Aanju, Remus, and Sirius were already there.

"What's going on?" James asked again.

"Oh our sweet little babies are growing up!" Rose cried tearfully.

"Oh yes!" Alyssa exclaimed.

"Huh?" Lily and James were confused.

"Didn't you hear? You're engagement is today!"

"WHAT?" Lily screamed.

"Yes! Isn't that wonderful?" Rose clapped her hands excitedly.

"Yeah, _real _exciting." James replied sarcastically.

Sirius snorted into his drink.

Kareena turned on him, "_YOU,_ shut up! Before I make _you _marry Shali" (Shay-lee)

Sirius shut up immeadiately. Aana and Aanju snorted into their hands.

"Whose Shali?" asked Poo suspiciously.

"Why?" Sirius grinned, "jealous?"

Poo slapped him. (OW!) She squatted down in her heels and said, "I have never been and never will be jealous? Understood?" (Nod) "Good." And with that she stood up and walked away with Aanju and Aana following. 

"Feisty that one is." Sirius rubbed his cheek.

"I dunno, Sirius I think you deserved it." Snorted Remus. 

"Oh laughing are you?"

"DUH!"

"I'll teach you to laugh at me!" He was about to pounce but then the door opened. Sirius glanced over and nearly toppled over but managed to pull himself together as he glared at the newcomers. Remus noticed this and frowned.

"What's up man?"

"Grrrrrr…"

The two girls noticed Sirius and walked over.

"Sirius" they said.

"Bellatrix, Narcissa" he acknowledged.

"Whose your friend?" asked Narcissa.

"Remus Lupin."

"I see."

Now maybe you ought to know about these girls. 

Bellatrix and long straight black hair that went to mid-back with eye-length bangs slightly covering her bright blue eyes. She was tall and slim. She had perfect features and was considered gorgeous.

Narcissa on the other hand, had shoulder-length white-blond hair that was PIN STRAIGHT and uncurlable. Her pale blue eyes showed from underneath her bangs. She was tall and _skinny. _No matter how much she ate, she could never gain any weight, which made all other girls jealous, also considered gorgeous. 

Any wonder how Sirius got his good looks? It runs in the family. 

"Pleasure." Bellatrix snapped at Remus who glared back. 

"Likewise Black." He snapped back.

"Wait a minute!" Sirius interrupted "Do you two know each other or something?"

"Oh Sirius hon' Lupin and I go back a **_loooooong_** way."

Sirius looked at Remus, "why'd you keep secret?"

"I didn't know she was related to you."

"Same last name stupid."

"Coincidence you dumbass, you aren't the only Black in the world!"

"So I'm not related to her?" Sirius face brightened. "Thank god. I was hoping she was switched at birth or something. 

"Argh! You are so infuriating!"

"Yeah, what ev. We better go watch the ceremony Remus, let's go." And with those words, they left Bellatrix and Narcissa. 

Meanwhile…

Lily and James are currently glaring their moms. Rose and Alyssa took no notice of this however and were about to give them rings but…

"OH MY GOD ROSE! WHERE ARE THE RINGS?"

"Oh, I think Sirius and Pooja have them."

"That's not much help, knowing them, they probably lost them."

"No we didn't" Sirius spoke. "You must've forgotten that me and Poo were supposed to keep them."

"Oh…right, let's carry on then." Alyssa muttered looking embarrassed. Lily and James had to stifle their laughs by stuffing their fists down their throats.

Sirius smirked as he handed James the ring. James looked him strangely and then deciding he'd ask after the ceremony.

Pooja was in tears while she gave Lily the ring. 

"Quit cryin' Pooj!" Sirius hissed, "they're only engaged, damn, I'd hate to see you at their wedding in 5 and a half years!"

"Well how would you feel if your best friends were getting engaged today?"

"Uhh…Pooj…"

"I mean, they are your best friends, you'd be crying tears of joy!"

"No I wouldn't!"

"Prove it!" Pooj hissed.

"OK." Sirius just stood there.

"Great, now when your best friends get engaged I will win!" Pooj looked at him smugly.

"You idiot! Stupid girl! My best friends _are _getting engaged today!"

"Really?" Pooj looked around. "Where and when?"

"Right here, right now you *****!" Sirius practically screamed!

"What the hell's your problem?"

"What the hell's _my_ problem? _My_ _problem_? I'll tell you what my problem is, it's you!"

Everyone stared at him.

"My life was just so perfect, before you came in, It was always Me, Lily, Remus and James. There were four of us so whenever there were partners, no one would feel left out! But when you came, you immeadiately snatched Lily away from us all! You were always the tag-along, always wanting to be included. At least Allyna had friends of her own! The only time she hung out with us was during the dance and mealtimes! But you always wanted attention from all of us, just so the rest of the school could envy you! Well Miss. Pooja Balverji let me tell you one thing! You are _not _envied. You are despised! And you always will be! You should've been a Slytherin! And then you just _had _to commit "suicide" for more attention. Let me let you something! It didn't work! Did you know that someone told the whole school _why _you did it? Well they did. Wonder why everyone was lookin' at you all weird? I just wish you never came into my damn life. Just leave Lily, Remus, James and me ALONE! You stole my best friends away from me and I am so glad I didn't see that movie with you! And there is no 'we' there is no 'our'! Infact, without _me, _there wouldn't even be a _you!_ I hate you Pooja Balverji and I always will!" 

And with those words, Sirius spat at her, and stormed away from the room.

Remus, Aanju, Aana, Lily and James stared at Sirius' retreating figure and looked at each other in shock.

A/N-Dun dun dun! Well that certainly a big blow, wasn't it? Review please!


End file.
